Breaking The Silence
by LightzMusic22
Summary: A group of AkuRoku drabbles, done while having a small playlist on shuffle. {Challenge found on DeviantArt} Completed: 4/20/2013


I found this challenge online, and I'm going to try to accomplish it! Here are the rules.

Rules:

1. Pick a pairing, fandom, friendship, character, whatever.

-Akuroku

2. Set your music program on shuffle/random.

3. For each song write something about the theme you chose. You only have song length. No writing after song ends. No pre-planning or skipping songs either.

_**Begin!**_

_**I Hate Everything About you - Three Day's Grace**_

Roxas is walking on stage, a guitar in hand as his band; Oblivion, set up on stage. He scans the crowd, until his eyes land upon a too-familiar look. He sets up the mic, as they are ready to perform.

"Hey, thanks for being here to watch my band play!" He says to the crowd. Everyone goes crazy, signs of 'I love Oblivion' being held by the fans. The red-head in the crowd turns around, his emerald eyes growing into dinner plates as he see's his ex-boyfriend on stage.

"This is for my jerk ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me and broke up with me the day I found out!" He yelled into the mic, as everyone cheered wildly. He started playing.

_I, Hate, Everything about you! Why, do I, love you!_

Axel is wide eyed, speechless, as Roxas plays his song _about _Axel.

That's what you get, Axel.

_**Code Lyoko Theme (took me longer due to the song being 45 seconds long. XD)**_

Roxas is sitting on the couch, raising the volume as he watches his favorite show on the TV, Code Lyoko.

"Again?" His boyfriend asks, raising an eyebrow. Roxas just sticks his tongue out, watching the shows entrance.

_**Rising Sun Rock Remix/Simple and Clean Rock Remix – Utada Hikaru**_

Roxas is running down the hard pavement, tears threatening to cascade down his face as he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Axel!"

Said red-head turns around, shocked as he see's his boyfriend running down the hallway to catch him. He grabs Roxas in a bone crushing hug. As Roxas' tears catch up to him, as he sobs into Axel's shoulder.

"When you walk away, you never heard me say, please, don't go…" He said in between hiccups, Master Yen Sid and the rest of the lights look at Roxas with sorrowful looks.

"I have to do this, I promise I'll come back to you though…" Axel says, holding him as he tells him that the future doesn't scare him, as long as he's with Roxas, he can live.

"Please… be safe…" Roxas mutters, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and kissing him. Axel kisses back, letting go after a few seconds to wipe the blonde tears away.

"Promise."

_**Give Your Heart a Break – Demi Lovato/Glee Version**_

Roxas is crying, looking at the floor under him, running away from his best friend as he tries to stop the blonde.

"Roxas!" He calls Roxas, as he grabs said person's arm. He swirls around, glaring at Axel.

"You told me to never fall in love, but I did anyway. I'm not going to break your heart, I want to be apart of it." He says in almost a whisper, wiping a few stray tears from the blondes face.

"But you always run, and slip right away from my hands, like a fragile feather, I'll _never _hurt you." He says, pulling Roxas into a kiss. He is shocked for a moment, before he wraps his arm around Axel, deepening the kiss. As they let go, he smiles at Axel.

"Thank you."

_**Payphone – Maroon 5**_

Axel is standing at a phone booth in the wintery night, the cold brushing against his cheeks as he puts the rest of his change into the phone.

"Please forgive me…" He says through the receiver. You can hear sobbing in the background.

"This is Sora, and what you did to Roxas was horrible." His boyfriends best friend; Sora, says through the phone.

"It was a mistake!" He yells, tears threatening to fall from his face. You can hear Sora pause for a second.

"Axel, you made plans with Roxas, and you blew him off. He goes to find you, and your kissing _**my boyfriend**_**.**" Sora exclaims, hurting Axel's ears.

"If he could forgive me, I will promise to never hurt him again!"

"Too late Axel." A new, all-too familiar voice says through the phone.

"Roxas, please!"

"I'm sorry." Roxas says, hanging up.

_**Cheer Me Up – Victoria Justice**_

Roxas gets up, yawning as he falls on the floor. Again. Not like anyone cared anyway. He grumbles, grabbing his coat. He needed to see Axel.

"Hey." The blonde says, the snow in his hair and striking blue eyes making him look adorable in the wintery wonderland outside. The pryo chuckles, opening his door for Roxas.

"I love you, you know that right?" Roxas looks up from the tv, smiling at Axel when the other said that.

"I love you too, Axel." He says, smiling as he hugs him. He never smiled, or was happy, unless he was in those strong arms, there to pick him up whenever he fell. Axel gets up, turning on the radio. He turns to Roxas, smiling as he holds his hand out.

"Dance with me?" Roxas easily complies, as they dance gracefully, the soft bells of the wind running against the window. He was finally happy.

**_-V-E-N-V-A-N-A-N-D-T-E-R-R-V-E-N-F-O-R-E-V-E-R-I-N -K-I-N-G-D-O-M-H-E-A-R-T-S-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-_**

**_I had to break the no-editing rule, due to me having to add double spaces to every enter line. This is just a drabble challenge I found on DeviantArt, so if you want to do it, try it! Thanks!_**


End file.
